The morning after
by consumedly
Summary: She'd blame the alcohol, yes, those bad, bad bottles of tequila that Paul brought from somewhere were to blame. Warning: Femslash! Rating: MA (18 )


Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.

A/N: Since I'm new to his fandom and pairing I'm not sure if I'd continue with other oneshots (het; slash etc) or not. I'd like to hear your opinion!

* * *

Leah took another step backward. She couldn't believe it.

The pale face took another step forward and actually managed to corner her, never mind that they were near First Beach with far too many people for her to pull off something inhuman enough to escape. She huffed in annoyance. Who would have thought that the bitch of La Push would have to flee from this slip of a girl. But here she was trying to find a way out without actually having to run. Her brothers would never let her live this down. _Where the fuck was a fire escape when you needed one_, surely woods had to have one, it was totally reasonable, considering-

_Shit, focus, Leah, focus!_

The she-wolf turned her head to the right, fingers nervously fidgeting with the bottom of her top as she inhaled deeply and looked into the girl's eyes. Her senses were filled with Bella. Leah twisted her fingers in the fabric, trying to stop her hands from reaching out.

Bella took another step forward and pressed her soft body against hers. Leah breathed out, trying to shrink away from the contact but the rough texture of the wood bit into her tender skin and she winced. Bella put her hands on the taller girl's hips, her fingers curling around the bones, trying to keep her in place. If she wasn't so terrified, Leah would have laughed at her attempt to dominate a wolf but not now. Now her heart leaped at the contact and she swallowed nervously.

What do you say to a former leech lover, your Alpha's one-time crush, and your step-sister all wrapped in the image of the girl in whose pussy your hand was in only yesterday?!

_I'm fucked!_ Leah thought and closed her eyes wondering what would follow. Surely she wouldn't try to kill her, there were far too many witnesses for that anyway. Maybe she'd scream at her or, God forbid, arrange an intervention because she might just lose it then and there.

She leant her head against the tree, waiting for the showdown. She'd blame the alcohol, yes, those bad, bad bottles of tequila that Paul brought from somewhere were to blame. Without them, she'd never have followed her to _her room_, whispering how beautiful she was or how she loved to smell her, _to smell her for fuck's sake!_ And then she'd asked her if she could kiss her. Just to check if she tasted as sweet as she smelt and then fuck her sideways but she couldn't remember how they ended up in her bed!

And yet Leah had woken up with a raging headache and nothing but a naked girl draped on top of her. Somehow, she managed to crawl out from beneath Bella without waking her in the process and had successfully avoided her the whole fucking day.

Until now, stupid bonfire, stupid people, stupid- _motherfucker why isn't she doing anything!_

Her eyelids fluttered as she felt Bella's hands slide around her, slipping inside her shorts and squeezing her ass lightly. Then she felt those warm lips on her neck, her shoulder, her chest. Maybe she wouldn't get an intervention after all. Leah let her hands wrap around those slender shoulders as she felt her tongue trail down the exposed flesh and reach the fabric. She let out a moan as Bella bit her playfully.

Leah arched as Bella's palms slipped out of her shorts, only to slide her top upwards. She lifted her arms obediently, helping Bella as she inhaled the delicious scent of her arousal. Her sis sucked on her nipple greedily as Leah slid her fingers through the thick locks of her hair, tugging her back. Leah felt her bite at her nipple and whimpered in pain.

She smashed their mouths together.

The wolf switched their positions quickly and had the human pinned against the tree within seconds, her fingers quickly opening the dress only to find Bella naked underneath. Her petite breasts lifted rapidly with labored breaths as Leah's hand found its way between her slick folds, pushing in slowly. Bella opened her legs wider, her fingers digging into the strong forearms holding her upright. She arched wantonly as the pace of Leah's thrusts increased and a keening sound escaped her throat as she felt the hungry mouth on her tits.

"Oh God. Leah. Yes. Fuck! Harder! Want you, want you so much, fuck me, baby, fuck me hard."

Bella felt her lover slide down her body and she had only a second to let go of her hands as she felt her hot mouth on her clit. She buckled, holding onto some branches, and screamed. Her thighs on Leah's shoulders trembled violently as she felt her fingers pistol in and out of her pussy as her hot mouth devoured her whole.


End file.
